SHIELD's marriage arrangements
by lesbianmagari
Summary: AU. SHIELD arranges marriages for peace between heroes.


**SHIELD's marriage arrangements **

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this stor

**_AN: I might continue this one day!_**

**SHIELD's marriage arrangements**

* * *

Wally tossed himself onto the couch after searching Mount Justice for a good while. "Where are all the babes at?" Wally questioned as he looked at Nightwing, who was on his small computer. "Like M'gann, Rocket, Bumblebee or even Artemis." Wally ate a candy bar, "I feel like forgetting a girl."

"Or two," said a smirking Nightwing.

"The girls are having a girls day out."

"So I heard something big is happening. Do you know what it is?" Wally asked, hoping to get an explanation.

"You'll find out soon," Nightwing laughs out, knowing what was soon going to happen. "It's very important."

"You troll," Wally whines out, wanting to know what his best friend knew. "Still keeping knowledge from me."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You've got to be joking," stated Hank Pym as he raised an eyebrow and leaned back on his chair.

Tony said "I wish I was but I am not" as he touched Hank's old, now completed project. "SHIELD arranged it so that the Avengers would be forced to play nice with the Justice League."

"So who am I being forced to marry?" Hank pushed Tony's hand away from his small project.

"Even I don't know who," Tony said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"We cannot worry about that anymore so let's test this thing out for now," Hank started to dismiss to himself and Tony. "Besides you can find out later."

Tony sent Hank a smirk of confirmation.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ray sat on Barry's shoulder while both were in costume.

"So remember, marriage will suck no matter who you are getting married to," Hal continued to rant as he drank an alien alcoholic drink. "So who are you marrying?" Hal struggled to sit still, having been drunk for a while.

"What?" Questioned Ray as he put down the paper that Batman had assigned Barry and him.

"According to Batman, it's Antman from the Avengers," answered Barry since he was the only one who was actually listening to his best-friend Hal.

"What! Did they pair you two since you both could shrink," laughs out Hal as he fell to the floor. Hal sat up and rubbed his head. "Forgot that Alien beers are stronger then anything Earth has to offer."

"Probably," mumbles Ray now in thought.

Hal says "I heard they are going to arrange a few more marriages," in an attempt to get another reaction.

"Good thing I am married," said Barry, knowing that Hal wants what he deems a fun reaction.

"I heard from a little bird that they are only marrying the hero identities together," Hal urges further as he tries to stand up. "Meaning that Flash could get chosen, even though Barry is married."

"I am sure that won't happen," Barry said hopeful.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey Kaldur!" Wally said with a mouth filled with cookies as the now nineteen year old Atlantean teen walked into the room. "Why so serious?"

"What Kid, who right now should be in his costume," Nightwing starts to clarified as he shut his laptop. "Really means is why are you more serious then you usually are?"

"Kid is going home to pick up his uniform and change," Wally narrated before he stood up and sped away.

Nightwing and Kaldur stood quiet for a while before Kaldur finally says "As you know, I have been chosen," as he crosses his arms.

Nightwing lazily nobs his head yes, "Ya."

"My king has told me who I shall be marrying and why," Kaldur continues as calmly as possible.

"Who?" Dick asked eager to know as he sat completely up straight.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Batman looked at Superman so to tell him to start talking. Only the original members stood on stage, ready to make the big announcement that would change how they interacted with other Superhero groups.

"Hello citizens of America," said Superman as he stood proudly. "We, the Justice League, are here to make an announcement that will help us interact better with organizations and groups like SHIELD, the Fantastic Four and the Avengers."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Shh! Move," growled out Artemis as she pushed Kid Flash with her shoulder.

"I can't Assemis," Kid Flash spoke as he also started shoving. "It'salreadytoocrowdedhere."

"Stop acting like an old couple," Nightwing teased.

"More like rivals," added a new but uncaring Robin.

Supermans words came out of the giant television. "So now Director Fury shall announce the soon to be wedded Superheroes."

"That Fury man looks like an old guy who dyed his hair and put an eyepatch on for no reason, " Wally stated as Director Fury was now the center of attention.

A good amount of the young heroes laughed, stifled a laugh or just growled.

"The following so called superheroes are now engaged," started Nick Fury with a serious gaze at the cameras. "The Atom is now engaged to Antman." The young heroes see that on the screen, Fury stopped talking as somebody whispers into his ear. "He changed his name, power and costume again! That man needs to stop." Nick Fury looked at the camera once agin." I have a correction, the Atom is engaged to Giant-Man."

"My mentor-in-law is Giant-Man," said Bumblebee in general as she sat forward. "The former Antman!"

Nick Fury started talking again before anybody else could talk. "Batman is engaged to Maria Hill."

"So Batman connects us to SHIELD while Atom connects us to the Avengers, " mumbled Nightwing as he laid back.

"We finally get to the last pairing," Nick fury continued. "Kid Flash," the redheaded hero felt his heart pounding faster then normal. "Is engaged to Franklin Richards of the Fantastic Four."

The room was quiet as Director Fury continued to talk. Nobody was listening to the television anymore.

"Why weren't you announced Kaldur?" Nightwing asked, finally breaking the silence. Also in an attempt to get the attention off of Kid Flash.

Everybody stared one of the Young Justice leaders. "My engagement is a private matter between East Atlantis and West Atlantis," Kaldur spoke since he did not mind his teammates stares or words.

"So who's the lucky hero that gets you," said Kid Flash as he attempted to sent Kaldur a wink.

"Namor! The current ruler of East Atlantis," Kaldur simply replied since he knew that Wally was still getting use to the fact that he would not be able to retire like he had planned.

"That's one important marriage," stated Artemis since she was surprised.

"So you moving then?" Asked Kid Flash, having experience with royalty.

"I am retiring from the hero life," answered Kaldur, knowing that he would have to make the announcement soon. "With my future husband and new life in East Atlantis, I won't have time to be apart of the Young Justice."

"What?" Everybody said at once. "When?"

"In two weeks," Kaldur said as he stood up. "I am sorry but I must go find my king."

Aquagirl and Tempest followed Kaldur out of the room.

"SHIELD really knows how to pick which ones got who," Artemis mumbled a bit bitterly as she stood up.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"They had to pair me off with a shrinking hero," said Hank as Tony laughed out loud. "I thought you were going to tell me that ahead of time Tony."

"Look on the bright side," Clint said as he stood up. "You made Nick Fury mess up on television."

"He's right," said a smirking Tony as he leaned forward. "And I forgot to retrieve the information."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I knew it!" Shouted the teenage Valeria. "I told you, you would get picked."

"You even got the hero I'd be paired off with right," grumbled Franklin as he laid down.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Asked Reed as Sue leaned against her husband. Reed already knew how Valeria found out.

"Franklin is the only unmarried hero of the Fantastic Four that is of legal age so he is the only option for the Fantastic Four." Valeria started to answer with pride as she pushed her hair away from her face. "The Young Justice is full of young heroes so the Avengers and SHIELD are not options for them. Since Franklin is twenty then he would be the right age for somebody in the Young Justice."

"Why Kid flash?" Asked Sue as she glanced at her young daughter. Sue also knew how Valeria knew.

"The Fantastic Four is a well liked and respected hero group so we also need a young hero that also has those same qualities," answered Valeria as she smiled. "Any young hero from West Atlantis is out since one of them has to marry Namor."

"Most of the other heroes are either too young, too unknown or two new," said a sarcastic Franklin.

"Exactly," said Valeria after she stuck out her tongue toward her brother. "Superman's image to the public is unstable so Superboy is out. Any hero that Green Arrow and Batman has mentored is not an option since the public views them negitively."

"That is why you are the genius," said Franklin as he picked up his phone.

"I figured out all of that after I figured out it was Kid Flash," corrected Valeria with a smirk. "SHIELD found out that Kid Flash was retiring soon so in order to keep him in the hero business, they are arranging a marriage between you and him." Valeria laid down with a smirk, "It was a simple thing to figure out."

"Always trying to mislead me," said Franklin as Sue and Reed walked out of the room. "You never change sis."

"Val overheard Nick, Reed, Sue and Flash making the final agreements," corrected Ben as Alicia and he walked into the living room. "Your parents and Flash wanted to make this forced marriage easier on you kids."

"Val," said Franklin slightly loudly as he sat up. "Stop trying to make yourself seem smarter."

"You are already smart enough," said an amused Alicia.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After two weeks had past, the teens had only gotten five pathetic missions. The Teens had spent the time showering Kaldur and Wally in attention, especially Nightwing.

"You will still keep in contact with the team right?" Artemis asked Kid Flash as Nightwing dodged Aqualad's kick.

"Yes," answered Kid Flash as Kaldur knocked Nightwing onto the floor as they sparred. "When I have time."

"I'm just going to say it," Artemis was finally ready to admitted. "It sucks that we never got a chance together."

"I know but at lease we can still be good friends," said Wally, in an attempt to stay positive.

"I'm loosing another best friend," said Nightwing as he grabbed Wally into a hug.

"Wally is just just to become a public hero," corrected Kaldur as he walked toward the three.

"You still have me," Kid Flash says with an attempted smile. "Besides, I'm just coming out of the telephone-booth."


End file.
